Tajdeed
Tajdeed (Persian: تجدید; English: "Renewal" or "revival") is the name given to the economic reforms initiated in Tabi'atstan beginning in 1984 with the goal of reinvigorating the economy. It was not intended to create a socialist market economy, but instead sought to follow the Illyrian Yugoslav worker self-management model that had been recognised by Leszek Balcerowicz as another option apart from market socialism or market capitalism. Over the years it expanded to other areas such as culture, and resulted in other subsequent reforms. Background Initial reforms Agriculture One of the major changes implemented by the Tajdeed reforms was that peasants were allowed to sell excess crops for themselves. Previously, agriculture had been somewhat inefficient as peasants had no incentive to grow more than the state quota. The state also began giving peasants cash prizes for growing more than the required quota. Industry In many industries, output quotas have been replaced with profit quotas under the Tajdeed reforms. Wages given by the state to industrial workers also increased, with skilled workers being given higher wagers than unskilled workers. The selection of managers was also changed to put more emphasis on managerial and technical competence as opposed to just loyalty to the state and party. Factories were also no longer guaranteed to be subsidised by the government if they did not earn enough to support themselves. After the Tajdeed reforms, non-profitable factories were at risk of being shut down and having their resources being redistributed to more successful industrial facilities. One of the most important changes made was to the process of management in industrial complexes. Prior to the Tajdeed reforms, factories were subject to intense micro-management from the central government, resulting in little leeway being given to managers and workers to make arrange work as they felt was most efficient. After the reforms, Tabi'atstani factories adopted the Yugoslav model of worker's self management. Whilst the factories were ultimately state-owned, they were managed collectively by their employees. This was also a factor in the demise of the importance of Project Šahrewar, which was instrumental in government micro-management of factories. Prices Under the Tajdeed reforms, items were placed into three categories of prices; fixed, limited, and free prices. *'Fixed' price products were products considered crucial to the national economy, and thus the price for such products was fixed to ensure overall stability, with the prices being decided by various ministries *'Limited' price products were products for which there were no substitutes, such as rice and bread, which an average price range was placed within which prices were free to fluctuate *'Free' price products were those of that made up parts of small individual expenditures or which were considered luxury products These price reforms helped allow for prices to better reflect the cost of production and the valuation by the market. Subsequent reforms Three General Points for Protracted Reforms The Three General Points were promulgated by President Louis Chan in October 2007 following his purge of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards and the final consolidation of his rule. The points to be adhered to were labelled as "open culture, administer the economy, control politics". Ideology Impact Industry Social impact See also *Economy of the USSRT *Five-Year Plans of the USSRT *Tabi'atstani Path to Socialism Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Economy of Tabi'atstan